Something Better To Do
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: The Master wants the Doctor but the Doctor tries to deny it. 10/S!Master. T for Violence


**Something Better To Do**

The Master smiled down at the Doctor who was sat cross-legged on the floor of the TARDIS library with his nose buried in a book. The Doctor didn't notice the Master, his attention was gripped in the words he had read so many times before. The Master watched him for a few moments watching the little habits the Doctor had; the way he would smile at some parts and frown at others, the way his eyes darted from side to side as he interrogated the pages.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor physically jumped and looked up at the Master, "Shh, we're in a library," he complained.

The Master rolled his eyes "Who exactly am I going to be disturbing?"

"Me." The Doctor said, turning back to his book.

"Yeah? Well you can deal with it," the Master replied, an innocent look on his face. The Doctor ignored him, reading his book instead. "Doctor!"

"I am dealing with it. By ignoring you."

The Master tried looking at his tragically to get his attention, "Doctor!"

The Doctor hid his smile behind his book, "We're in a library, if you're bored or something get a book."

"Surely there's better things we could do?" the Master asked, a suggestive look on his face which was completely lost on the Doctor.

"What could be better than reading?" the Doctor asked incredulously. He snapped his book closed and jumped to his feet before placing his book back on a shelf and pulling out another one and stuffing it in the Master's face "This is a good book, you'd like it."

The Master took the book off the Doctor and tossed it away before even looking at the title. The Doctor stared at him in complete horror "Look, I know you have issues with practically everything in the universe but-"

The Master put his finger on the Doctor's lips to stop him, "Shut up, Doctor."

"But the book," the Doctor whined.

The Master rolled his eyes, "I said shut up," he moved his finger from the Doctor's lips and replaced it with his lips and wrapped his arms around the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, his voice becoming high pitched through panic and shock.

"Now, Doctor, even you aren't that stupid," the Master laughed slightly and went to kiss the Doctor again.

The Doctor pulled away but the Master kept his arms around him, "But why?"

"Why not?" the Master shrugged, one eyebrow raised.

"Well for a start there's the fact that you hate me," the Doctor said, trying to pull out of the Master's arms but he still wouldn't let go.

"I don't hate you, Doctor," the Master said, pulling the Doctor closer, "Well, I do but that doesn't stop me wanting you."

"No!" the Doctor insisted, pulling out of his grip and taking a couple of steps back "We can't."

The Master raised an eyebrow "And why not?"

"Because," the Doctor replied, pausing to think about his answer "Because we're wrong. Too much has happened, too much has changed since we…"

Anger flashed in the Master's brown eyes, "it only changed because you left, but we're not going into that," he stepped towards the Doctor, who automatically stepped back. "I'm not talking about the past, I'm not talking about the future, I'm just talking about right here, right now and I want you."

"No," the Doctor stepped back again "We're not doing this, I don't want this."

The Master grabbed the Doctor's arms and pulled him towards him, a glare set in his face "I _always _get what I want."

"Not this time," replied the Doctor, pulling away.

The Master's glare intensified and just a few seconds later his fist made contact with the Doctor's jaw, "I am the Master."

"Get out," the Doctor said sharply, rubbing his jaw gently but stubbornly staring at the Master.

"Nah, I don't think I will," the Master smirked.

The Doctor glared, "Then I will."

He went to step passed the Master but the Master grabbed his arm in a grip too tight for the Doctor to pull away. The Doctor struggled, trying to ignore the pain caused by the Master's nails digging into his skin.

"I said, Doctor, I always get what I want," the Master said, his expression torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Get off me," the Doctor said steadily.

"Nope," the Master moved and grabbed the Doctor's other arm and pulled him closer, forcing his lips onto his.

The Doctor squirmed and tried to pull away, "Stop it," he insisted, "Just stop it."

"Don't deny you want this, Doctor," the Master smirked.

The Doctor hesitated a moment too long, "I- I don't."

The Master laughed, amusement clearly winning, "You _do! _Ohh! This is brilliant. Even after everything, you still want me."

The Doctor just started at him not confirming or denying that. The Master watched him carefully trying to read his blank expression. The Doctor didn't try to pull away, he just watched the Master watching him.

"What's wrong, Doctor? You never shut up," the Master commented, his face still etched with amusement.

"Let me go," the Doctor said quietly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

The Master kissed him again "But I don't want to," he said, a childlike tone to his voice.

The Doctor sighed and tried once again to pull away. An attempt in vain.

"Tell me honestly, Doctor, do you want this?" the Master asked, quickly added "I mean, of course it's not going to make the blindest difference either way, but I want to know. Tell me."

The Doctor looked at him with wide eyes but didn't hesitate before answering, "Of course I want this."

The Master's expression relaxed into a smug smile, but the Doctor hurried on.

"But not like this."

The Master frowned, his grip on the Doctor's arms tightening, anger filling his eyes once again.

"I meant what I said," the Doctor continued "too much has happened, too much has changed. I hate what you've become, what you've done."

The Master clenched his fist, "What _I've _done?" he punched the Doctor, "What _I _have done?"

"This is what I mean!" the Doctor told him, attempting unsuccessfully to pull out of his grip. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You have no right to hate me for what I've done after what you've done. You destroyed Gallifrey," the Master hit him again.

The Doctor stepped back from him and this time the Master let him. The Doctor avoided the Master's eyes, regret and guilt written all over his face. His voice was low and quiet, "I had to."

"I hate you, you're a hypocrite and a murderer," the Master raged.

The Doctor allowed anger to win when he retorted "And what are you?"

The Master hit him again, harder and the Doctor couldn't help but yell out in pain. A smile flicked across the Master's face at that, "I wouldn't hurt Gallifrey. I would never destroy our own. And you did! You, the coward who hated violence," smack! Another hit. "who always went around being the hero" smack "saving everyone" smack "and you're the biggest monster of them all," smack "and you have the gall to hate _me?_"

The Doctor tried to back away, cowering slightly from the Master, his arms raised defensively "N-no!" he stuttered.

The Master took a step forward for every step the Doctor took back, "What do you mean 'no'?"

The Doctor found himself backed against a bookcase, hearts beating faster through fear. "I mean…" he stopped, struggling to find the words, struggling to explain.

"You mean _what?_" the Master asked, his eyes bore into the Doctor, silently demanding an answer.

"I don't hate you…"

"Don't lie to me, Doctor" the Master fumed, "You said-"

"I said I hate what you've become," the Doctor told him, "I hate what you've done, I don't hate _you. _I couldn't."

The Master raised his eyebrow, his arms at his sides, fists clenched tightly, "And why not?"

The Doctor dropped his gaze, "I couldn't."

"Why?" the Master asked, anger steadily growing once again, "Answer me."

"Because I…" the Doctor closed his eyes.

"No, look at me. I want you to look at me."

The Doctor opened his eyes, meeting the Master eyes, "Because I…" he repeated.

"Because you what? Honestly normally you won't shut up and now I can't get you to talk?" the Master rolled his eyes.

"I love you" the Doctor blurted quickly, mentally preparing himself for the Master's reaction.

The Master's fists tightened, his nails digging deeply into his palms. He raised one arm slowly, fist still clenched – the Doctor tensed and closed his eyes – but unclenched it and just stroked the Doctor's cheek.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at the Master, who quickly brought his over hand up to the Doctor's face and held it before kissing him deeply. The Doctor struggled for only a moment before finding himself kissing back like it was the most natural thing in the universe.

After a long moment the Master pulled away and laughed lightly, "You're so stupid, Doctor," he paused giving the Doctor the time to reply, but continued when he realised the Doctor wasn't going to, "You know I'm just going to hurt you and yet you're still here wanting to be with me."

"I don't want to be with you. Not like this, not if you're going to hurt me. I can't be, I won't be," the Doctor spoke quickly, making sure he got everything out before the Master spoke again, "I do love you and I do want to be with you, but not like this."

"Oh but you will, Doctor, you always do as I say, you know you do," the Master said, his possessive words portrayed with a sweet innocent tone of voice.

The Doctor sighed, he knew he couldn't fight the Master, he knew he'd never win and he knew he didn't want to. He tried to push the Master away so he could move, not liking how threated he felt pushed against the bookcase.

The Master let him, but then took his hands, "I will hurt you, Doctor, I'm not going to make out that I won't, but I'll love you as well."

Tears lined the Doctor's eyes and he didn't trust himself to speak but this time when the Master kissed him, he didn't struggle, he simply wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back, passionately.

**A/N: This was going to be fluff. It was, it actually was. It was going to be a drabble of Doctor/Master fluff, it was going to prove to Tasha (VampyreKnights) that I would write Doctor/Master without hurting either of them. But then Tasha told me it should hurt the Doctor, so I changed my plan. But the first like 300 words were fluffy! xD So note to self: Don't attempt fluff around Tasha. Please R&R my random one-shot :P**


End file.
